


F.E.E.L.I.N.G.C.A.L.L.E.D.L.O.V.E

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, IT girl, Idk what this is really, Mommy Kink, Roller Derby, maybe abusive relationship, might get kinky later idk yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once at 4:40am Danny and Arin call IT because they need help with internet. Turns out IT girl is pretty cute but also a hardass</p>
<p> </p>
<p>tbh i dont know what this is, I wanted to write something so I just made this up</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hi How Are you? Our Internet Isn't Working

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be mistakes, i didnt beta this sorry

        Night shifts usually weren’t the funnest things, especially if you were an IT Specialist like Maggie. She sat there waiting, she waited and waited and waited until the phone rang. But no normal person was up at 4:38am needing IT assistance. Do people even use phones anymore? Isn’t everything now on an online chat. More minutes go by, she could hear the soft buzzing of the computers that were left on. _Ring Ring_. She almost hit her head off the desk when she hear those first rings. _Ring Ring_. She wasn’t just imagining it, the phone was actually ringing!  
        “Hi, you’ve reached your local support store, if you have a problem we can solve it. This is Maggie speaking, how may I help you today?” Her words were from the script, the one she memorized what felt like years ago. She could hear shouts that came from the other end of the line, followed by more that sounded closer to the phone.  
        “Uh - hi! Hi, how are you? Our- um internet isn’t working…” The voice was a man, a very tired man.  
        “Hi! I’m good thanks, have you tried unplugging it then plugging it back in?” That was the the first piece of advice everyone gave, “turning it off and on again” It was almost like a long running inside joke amongst all IT personal.  
        “Haha very funny,” the man said in a sarcastic tone. “Did they tell us to turn it off then on again!” Maggie could faintly hear in the background, it made her smile a bit. “Yes!” The man on the voice replied to his friend. “Yes, we have tried that… We’re not amateurs you know.” His tone became more of a sassier one, with hints of giggles.  
        “Of course, yes, how silly of me. Let me just see from my end what the problem could be.. Um I just need your name and phone number.” Maggie spoke as she pulled herself closer to her keyboard, ready to type.  
        “Uh- yeah yeah, hold on please.”  
        “O-” a new voice cut her off.  
        “Hi, the name is Arin Hanson, A-R-I-N, and the number is 367-9227.” He spoke clearly and much more smoothly than the first man.  
        “Okay, Arin, let me just…” she leaned closer to her screen. “Ah here we go, Arin could you read me the product number on your box please?” She heard shuffling of feet hitting the floor and some static.  
        “Dan read me the product code on the router.” This Arin Hanson said to whom Maggie presumed as the first man on the phone. “Okay uh. J-U-T-00-J-B-8-0-9-7-4. Did you get that?”  
        “I did, thank you.” Maggie typed out the code he read. “Ahh.. Here we go” she started. “Your box is out of date, we no longer support that box.” She could have just told them right away just by look at the man’s information on the screen in front of her, but they didn’t have to know that.  
        “Man, really? That blows.” Arin complained, he was holding back some swears, Maggie could sense it. “Is there anyway we could get a new one, like right now?” He sounded desperate, whatever they were doing at almost 5 in the morning must be important.  
        “Right now? No, sir, but I can put one on hold for you to get in the morning at your closest location.” Which was the location that they called.  
        “But the line is 24 hours, and you’re there so couldn’t we just… y’know, come down right now to you and you give us the new one?” Arin’s voice got slightly high pitched when he suggested the idea. He wasn’t wrong, Maggie was there at their local location and she could give them a new box. If she wanted to.  
        “Okay look, I’m not suppose to do this but I’ll let you guys come down to pick up your thing. IF and only if you get me a coffee, please.” She was extremely tired, and she wasn’t allowed to leave to get one herself. It was against work codes, which in her opinion sucked. “I’m literally the only one here and I’m dying trying to stay awake.” She hadn’t slept good in days, with work and her roller derby. “Please, I can pay you back.”  
        “You know what, deal. We can do that.”  
        “What are we doing?!” She could hear the other man in the background.  
        “I’ll explain when I get off the PHONE, DAN.”  
        “Well ex-cuse me mr. sassy pants.” All Maggie could think is how strange these guys are.  
        “Okay! Thank you a bunch, extra large, 3 sugars, 4 milks please!” Maggie had to cut in quickly.  
        “No problamo, see you soon.” With that, Arin hung up. Maggie put the phone on the receiver, and pushed her chair back. Maybe if she’s lucky the guys would be really cute and she could maybe work up some unprofessional flirting. It was going to be 5 am soon so it didn’t really matter to her. She could blame sleep deprivation if her words became very “casual”, she already knew her girlfriend was cheating on her so why did it matter? It didn’t so now all she had to do now was wait.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

        Maggie jumped up from her chair and peeked out the room she was in at the back. There were two men, very tall men, standing outside. Just to be on the safe side, Maggie pulled her personal phone out and dialled 9-1-1. Slowly she walked towards the door, with her finger hovering over the call button. She stopped in front of the door, looking up at the men.  
        “ARE YOU ARIN?” She shouted so they could hear her.  
        “WHAT?” One of the guys said.  
        “ARE. YOU. ARIN?” She shouted even louder, speaking a bit slower.  
        “I AM ARIN.” The one guy said then pressed his face against the glass door with a smile. Maggie locked her phone and shoved it into her pocket. Once the door was unlocked, she stepped aside and let the two guys walk in.  
        “I’m Arin, and here is your coffee, m’lady.” He joked, handing her the coffee.  
        “Oh my God, you’re a lifesaver! Thank you so much.” She locked the door after the two guys stepped in. “Okay, I’ll be right back with your new box.” Maggie smiled and quickly moved to the back room. She thought it would be funny to scream, and see if they would do something. Maybe it was a bit too cruel but they were the only ones there. She sucked in as much breath as she could before she let out the biggest and loudest scream she could muster.  
        “Dude! Oh my God!” Danny yelled as he ran for the back room with Arin behind him.  
        “Is she okay? Are you okay?!” Arin whipped his head from looking at Dan to a laughing Maggie.  
        “Man I got you guys good, that was so funny!” She snorted.  
        “Hey! That’s not funny, you could’ve been hurt.” Danny crossed his arms over his chest.  
        “It was pretty funny!” Maggie’s laughter echoed in the back froom. She calmed herself and grabbed the new box from the shelf. “Okay here it is, let us go ring it up.” Once she was standing face to face with the men, she realized that the one guy with big hair is actually very cute. “So… May I ask why you need this right now and couldn’t wait?” She made some small talk while signing into the computer.  
        “Yeah, we do this show called Game Grumps on Youtube.” Arin explained to her. “I’m Arin, and this is Dan, he’s my co-host.”  
        “You can call me Danny Y. Sexbang.” Dan flashed a smile that was playful.  
        “What does the Y stand for?” Maggie looked up from the monitor screen to see Dan. She immediately noticed the scar on his eyebrow that let no hair grow on it.  
        “You,” Dan’s smile grew and he winked at her. She couldn’t fully tell if this was him flirting or just being himself, but she assumed it wasn’t flirting.  
        “I mean, it’s not that funny but okay.” She shot back the same smile at him.  
        “Damn Danny, you just got told.”  
        “Oh shut up.” He jokingly grumbled. Maggie scanned the box and charged Arin the amount for the box, and she then hands him a $5 bill.  
        “For the coffee.”

        The three of them talked for a bit, it’s not like they all had to be somewhere at 5:20ish in the morning. Soon Arin announced they had to get going, which was understandable. Maggie wish she could leave too, she really wanted to sleep. Maybe even sleep with Dan.  
        “It was nice meeting you guys, maybe we’ll meet again.” Maggie nodded her head a bit.  
        “Yes maybe,” Arin pretended to tip a fedora. “Okay, thank you very much for this.”  
        “See ya.” She closed the door behind them, locking it again.

        “Dude she was cute.” Danny said to his friend while he got into their car.  
        “She was, I bet Suzy would like her vibe and stuff.”  
        “Yeah, but like she was so small, and kinda adorable… I wanna get to know her.”


	2. Dang, We know each other... Isn't that crazy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheating? Heart break? Mommy kink? yup yup and yup  
> Seeing the guy you never thought you would again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sneaky sneaky i am the worst  
> again not betaed or edited so sorry for mistakes

        “Anyone home?” Maggie called after she shut her apartment door. “Ramona?” She called again, still no answer. A big sigh left Maggie’s mouth as she dropped her bag onto the floor and walked to her living room area. “Danny Y. Sexbang… What a name.” She spoke to herself, flopping down onto her sofa. “Let us see,” she pulls out her phone. “Who you are and what you do…” She continued to talk to herself while searching up the guy online. “Ooh, a wiki page.” She clicked the link. “What a popular guy.” Leigh Daniel Avidan (born March 14th, 1979) was what greeted Maggie on the page. “Leigh Daniel Avidan.. 10 years older than me huh? He didn’t look old…” She said, scrolling down the page. Maggie skimmed over some stuff on the page, not caring much for the Ninja Sex Party parts. Comedy music wasn’t her thing, she found it dumb and annoying. “Aww,” she laughed to herself when she saw the child picture of him. “What a cute kid…”  
        “What cute kid?” A voice asked, followed by the closing of her front door.  
        “Ramona?” Maggie quickly sat up from her laying position on the sofa. She peered over the sofa to see her girlfriend for the first time that day. Ramona’s expression always looked dreamy to anyone that saw her, the constant seductive look in her eyes with that perfect posture.  
        “Yes Margaret, it’s me.” Ramona walked away from the door, closer to Maggie. “So what cute kid?” She asked again.  
        “Oh uh-”  
        “Oh uh? Oh uh what? Hmm..” Ramona had a mommy kink, and there was no way around it. Everything Ramona did had to connect somehow to her kink. Maggie doesn’t actually like or enjoy much of how mommy Ramona can get, but she plays along for the sake of her partner. “Use your words baby girl.”  
        “I was just looking at this wiki page for this guy.”  
        “A guy?!” Ramona yells. “How dare you disobey me! You know well that you are mine and not some disgusting man!” Maggie wasn’t too sure whether or not this was real or just part of the kink. Ramona does slander her for being bisexual and not lesbian like her. “Go to the corner!”  
        “What? No, Ramona, I’m not doing this right now. I’m not in the mood.” Maggie sighs with an eye roll.  
        “You’re in so much trouble you slut, mommy isn’t going to treat you very nicely if you keep this up.” She warned, stepping closer. This made Maggie a little uneasy, but it’s not like it’s abuse… Maggie consented to this.  
        “Ramona, seriously. Later.” Maggie groaned, laying back down onto the sofa.  
        “Fine. But you will be mine later, baby girl.” Ramona left to go to their room. They’ve been together for 4 years now, but Maggie knew her partner was cheating on her. She even caught her once. She didn’t really bring it up, or care… Okay she did care. A lot. Maggie believed that when it’s time to end their relationship, it will come naturally. Who knows, maybe she’ll have the hots for this Dan guy. Or she’ll never see him again.  
        “Back to his guy.” Maggie smiled at her phone, reading more about this guy. “Wait, maybe I should stop.” She had a realization that if she did actually ever see this guy again, it would be weird to know a lot about him. Not that she was planning to see this guy again or anything.

        After a few hour nap on the couch, Maggie felt so much better and way less groggy from that night shift at work. She really needed a better job, or one with reasonable hours.  
       “Ahh that’s a good girl.” Maggie heard Ramona from their room. What was she doing? It wasn’t like Maggie was there with Ramona for sex.  
       “Mo-mommy!” She heard someone else.  
       “What the fuck?” Maggie ran to the bedroom door.  
       “What. The. FUCK?!” She opened the closed bedroom door to see her girlfriend with another girl. In their bed. That they shared. “Ramona what the fuck!”  
       “Oh my baby girl, come join us.” Ramona purred, kissing the mystery’s naked body. She was tied to the bed with a whip on her breasts and Ramona holding her vibrator on the girl.  
       “Dude what the fuck no! This is done! Ramona I’m done with this! Fuck you!” Maggie yelled at her former lover. She felt her face become hot and her vision becoming blurred. “I’ll come back for my shit when you’re not here.” With that, Maggie stormed out of the once shared apartment with Ramona, where they had so many memories over the 4 years of being together.  
       “How could she do this!?” Maggie shouted at the front door of the apartment complex. “Where am I going to go!” She shouted again, gaining a few looks from people walking on the sidewalk. She started kicking her feet on the pavement, grumbling to herself angrily as she walked mindlessly around town. Maggie needed to clear her mind, she needed a fresh start. She had enough money to maybe rent a new place or crash on a couch at a friend’s place. She could get in touch with her old best friend, they fell out because of Ramona’s so called rules.  
      “Yo yo yiggity YO!” Maggie called up her old friend, Paige.  
      “Uh new phone who dis?” Hearing the voice of her former-soon to be best friend again was refreshing.  
      “Yeah right, you know it’s me. Caught Ramona cheating, she tried to make me join her fucking the girl for a threesum.”  
      “WHOA WHAT?! That’s crazy man, what the hell.” Paige practically yelled at her phone.  
      “I know! I’m done with her, it wasn’t a good thing you know? Like she wasn’t good for me.”  
      “More like you were too good for her, Maggie, mommy kinks are kinda gross.”  
      “Says the one that calls her boyfriend ‘daddy’. Whatever I wasn’t into it.”  
      “That was ONE time!” Paige defended herself. It did only happen one time, and it was by accident.  
      “Can I crash at your place? Like I need somewhere to go to be honest famlet, and my only f-r-iends were Ramona’s” Maggie stopped walking and stared out at the street, pulling her ear lobes.  
      “Yeah, sure I mean I’m not doing anything really but Barry and I are f-f-f-ucking tonight so yeah if you’re cool with that than come over pal.” Paige said “fucking” as if it was a classic sport she played or was watching the super bowl with friends. Paige had the habit of stuttering the first sound of a word to put emphasis on it in a fun way.  
      “Alright cool, I am on my way.”

      Maybe 40 minutes of busing around, Maggie finally made it to Paige’s apartment building, all she had to do now was figure out what room she was in and how to get in. A few short texts later, Maggie learned it was 6th floor, room 605, and she had to buzz in.  
      “There are so many apartments.” Maggie mumbled while scanning over the list of names and numbers on the buzzer, She finally found Paige’s after what felt like 20 minutes. She pressed the button and was let inside, now it’s just the matter of finding the actual apartment. Fortunately for her, Paige was stand at the 6th floor entryway to guide her friend.  
      “YO!” They both shouted at each other when they saw one another, followed by some laughter.  
      “Okay so Barry is here and so is his friend/roomie because he drove him here.” Maggie nodded, following Paige to her door. “Ever heard of Game Grumps? They are part of that.” The name sounds familiar but Maggie had no idea from where.  
      “I don’t know, maybe” She shrugged at her friend. Paige gave her front door a few hard and loud knocks, and soon the door opened with whom Maggie assumed is Barry. Paige motions for her to go in, Barry stepped aside and both girls entered the house.  
      “Okay so…” Paige grabbed Maggie’s hand and pulled her into the sitting area, there was someone with big hair on the sofa watching tv. “Dan, Barry, this is Maggie. Maggie, Dan and Barry.” Paige introduced everyone.  
     “Hi!” Dan chimed after standing from the sofa to shake Maggie’s hand. “Oh wait I know you from somewhere.” He said once he actually saw her face.  
     “Well isn’t this a funny coinkydink.” Paige smiled at them.


	3. Oink Joint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long walks on the beach, big dicks, looking for fries

        Isn’t it weird to see someone you thought you’d probably never see again? Maggie thought it was weird, she didn’t know what to say or do. Yeah she’s met the guy before but it was only a small thing where she working. It wasn’t her personal time when they first met, so what she suppose to do?  
        “Yeah, it was like the other day, at the store. You guys came in to get a router or something.” Maggie casually said, what else would she have said, she didn’t know what to do.  
        “Yeah yeah, Arin got you coffee. I hope you enjoyed it, he had no idea what to get or anything he was like ‘whAT do I get!!! aHHHH’.” Dan pretended to act like Arin.  
        “That’s so Arin.” Paige threw in.  
        “So you know Arin too?” Maggie asked Paige. How did Paige know all these people, where did she even meet them.  
        “Paige,” Maggie cupped her hand to the side of her mouth, pretending to whisper. “How do you know these people?”  
        “I met Suzy a few years a-”  
        “Suzy? Who is Suzy?” Paige ignored Maggie and continued with her story.  
        “-Go when I dabbled in modeling. We were like kinda friend, I thought she was super cool so I would like try to talk to her all the time until we were friends. So we would talk and stuff and then we hung out and stuff and so then I just met her husband and at the time she was the manager or something for Game Grumps. So yeah I just eventually met everyone.” Why didn’t Maggie know about this, has it really been so long since they’ve talked to each other, Paige went out and got new friends. What happened to them, they were so close before… Before Ramona.  
        “That’s uh cool.” Maggie avoided eye contact with everyone, darting her eyes at someone’s forehead than at the wall. Dan noticed right away, and made hard eye contact with Maggie, and he knew she was purposely not looking at anyone. Maggie glanced at Dan at the odd second and quickly look away when she saw his plain jane brown eyes, but oh how they burned into her skin. Paige saw this instantly, she was always good at detecting little things between people.  
        “Hey Dan!” She exclaimed loudly. Dan quickly shot his head in Paige’s direction, and Maggie sighed hoping no one could hear it. “Danny, Dan, Daniel, Leigh, Avidan,” Paige started called Dan by different names, something she does usually when trying to annoy someone.  
        “Yes, Paige?”  
        “How about, now stick with me. You.” She pointed her finger at Dan, poking him in the chest. “You take Maggie here,” She grabbed Maggie’s arm, pulling her close to herself and Dan. “So, you take my dear pal, Maggie, out while Barry and I have some adult fun.” She brings Dan’s hand on Maggie’s making them hold hands sort of.           “If you know what I mean.” Paige leans them in around her while she winks with her cheeky smirk. Paige then pushes Dan’s and Maggie’s shoulders back and she hollers “We gonna FUCK! Woo Whoo!”  
        “Um, yeah sure.” Dan laughs awkwardly. “Let’s get out of here. Quickly.” He leans down to Maggie, whispering it kind of.  
        “I- uh uh uh… Abstinence is 100%!” Maggie yelled at her friend as Dan was tugging her arm, pulling her with him to the door.

        The two got down to Dan’s car with mostly silent. It was weird being shoved with a person you don’t know. Dan knew this was his chance to befriend Maggie, but he had no idea how to start conversation. Sure, Dan was an incredible guy and very friendly but he didn’t know how to start small talk with Maggie. He was relieved when she finally said someone when they were in his car.  
        “So…”  
        “So, how do you know Paige?” He began small talk, simple questions. He’s known her for almost a year now.  
        “We were best friends, kinda fell out a few years ago.” Maggie felt guilty about it. She left her best friend for some girl, a girl! How foolish of Maggie, she let a girlfriend get in the way of things. Life was good before Ramona. Paige and Maggie even had a business idea of a tea bar called parTEA. Ramona brought a dark cloud with her when he entered Maggie’s life. Everyone told her that Ramona was bad news, but she didn’t care. Something about Ramona was so captivating, she couldn’t let go of her.  
        “Damn, that sucks.” Dan glanced over at Maggie, her head was against the window. “This could be like a crazy therapy thing, you know, like I go to therapy sometimes, it’s nice, here let’s do therapy even though I’m highly not qualified for it.” He offered her a charming smile, to which she blushed at. It was a weird feeling for Maggie, she’s never felt this way before, not with Ramona, not with anyone. It was a warm feeling in her cheeks, and butterflies in her stomach, it felt fuzzy.  
        “Um, sure…” She was skeptical at first but gave in to the feeling it was giving her after. “Well, Dr. Daniel-”  
        “Dr. Daniel, PhD.”  
She giggled.  
        “You see, Mr. PhD, I had this girlfriend…-”  
        “Girlfriend?!” Dan shouted as a slight question.  
        “Girlfriend!” Maggie shouted right back. “My. key word here, f-o-r-m-e-r girlfriend.”  
        “Ahhh, former!”  
        “Yes, said former girlfriend was cheating on me. Probably because I wouldn’t do her mommy kink bullshit.” She muttered the last part, trying to have fun with it.  
        “MOMMY KINK?!” Dan was laughing.  
        “Yes… Mommy kink. I’m ashamed myself.” Maggie also let out a laugh. “So she was cheating on me, I saw her do it, she even tried to get me to join! Isn’t that crazy?! Like ughhh.” Dan pictured the three sum in his mind, maybe even gaining a slight boner from it, but Maggie doesn’t need to know. “Hot, I know. But like, everyone told me she was bad news, and I just didn’t listen. If you met her you would know, she’s so alluring it’s hot.”  
        “I can be alluring.” Dan smirked at Maggie, but something about Dan’s goofy look didn’t come off as alluring at all to her.  
        “Sure hot shot, what that hair, and those sappy brown eyes…” She found herself looking at his face, and seeing every detail there. Small grey hairs in his beard, how his eyebrows have a sharp arch to them, the small wrinkles around his eyes.  
        “Liking what you see, baby girl?” Dan took the risk of using nicknames, and he hoped it didn’t weird out Maggie, or anything. But Maggie’s insides melted right then and there. Baby girl was something Ramona said, and Maggie despised it with the passion. It was different when Dan said it. It felt good, and pleasing.  
        “That was the bee’s knees.” Was the only thing she could say.  
        “Bee’s knees?” Dan broke out laughing, he couldn’t control himself, soon after Maggie realized what she said, she also began laughing. They both laughed so hard, Maggie even snorted once. Dan of course had commented on her snort, he thought it was cute. The two ended up at a little diner somewhere downtown. It was small, and had a pig on the top of it.  
        “Oink oink,” Maggie pulled up her nose and snorted like a pig. She felt comfortable with Dan, as if they’ve been friends for years. It was a strange feeling for her, new and exciting. They sat down at a booth towards the back of the joint, and a waitress wearing a pink apron with white frilly lining gave them menus. They started talking, and laughing, having a good time really.  
        “Some could say this is a date.” Dan flashed a smile and a wink.  
        “You wish, lover boy.”  
        “Well, maybe. You are so beautiful under this lighting.” Maggie was sure he was cracking a joke.  
        “Tell me about yourself.” She gestured a french fry at him to speak before she ate it.  
        “I’m Leigh Daniel Avidan, I am 37, I play video games for a living, and I’m just looking for the girl of my dreams.” He said without any seriousness to it, he was cracking up when he finished, but Maggie could see he was trying to stay in character.  
        “I see, I see. Well, over there is contestant number 1. Her name is Sally, and she likes long walks on the beach and big dicks.” Maggie became the gameshow host by putting on her best voice for it.  
        “Hello Sally,” he laughed. “Tell me about you then.”  
        “I’m Margaret Robinson, I am 27, I am an IT kid but I’m thinking about quitting, and I’m just looking for more fries.” She frowned, looking at the basket of empty fries.  
        “Aw haha, we’ll get more.” A few moments later there was a new basket of fries and they continued their “date”.


End file.
